


spring day

by ynmnsoulmates



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Junhao, Mpreg, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Romantic Fluff, Sensitive Park Jimin, Seokmin and Soonyoung Are Best Friends, Sexual Tension, Smut, hoseok and jimin are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: [BREAKING] Gay Korean Billionaires, Kim Tae Hyung and Park Ji Min, marry. Making them the richest couple alive.





	1. BREAKING NEWS

**Author's Note:**

> yooozzz back again! i havent seen au of this with vmin so leggo!

[BREAKING] Gay Korean Billionaires, Kim Tae Hyung and Park Ji Min, marry. Making them the richest couple alive.

An extravagant $43 million wedding, every detail from this wedding is actually incredible. From the ten million white blooms to the 12 foot wedding cake, to the private performance from John Legend and Adele.

The couple is officially wedded yesterday afternoon in the Blenheim Palace at UK with thousands of guests watching. The guests includes famous celebrities and idols such as Kim Seok Jin, Jeon Jung Kook, Lee Dong Gook, SEVENTEEN.

Representing the best men and bridesmaids were another couple, Min Yoon Gi and Jeon Jung Kook. Thus, we managed to get statements from the two celebrities about the entire thing - what they think of Kim Tae Hyung and Park Ji Min as a whole.

"I'm very proud of them. The proposing took a while to act out because Taehyung wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend out there. But, seeing them officially wedded makes me happy. The wedding is out of the ordinary and especially extra, but it was worth it since Jimin cried tons." ~ Min Yoon Gi

"I'm very happy for them! They have been together for a long time, and I honestly got emotional when they finally kissed after slipping on the rings. I just hope the best for the both of them! And I also kind of laughed when Jimin cried. Oops. Sorry. Love you Chim!" ~ Jeon Jung Kook

It was then revealed that the two billionaires had started dating soon after meeting at Kim Nam Joon's premiere of his first production movie - titled 'Silver Spoons'. It is confirmed that they have been dating for three years, before finally deciding to tying the knot.

Today, in the morning, the couple flew off for their honeymoon at The Seychelles in one of their private jets. They flew immediately from UK after a good night rest.

We would like to congratulate Kim Tae Hyung and Park Ji Min on their wedding, and we hope for the best on their future together as a wedded couple!


	2. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their arrival for their honeymoon

"Princess? Come on, it's almost time to alight."

Waking up with his face scrunching and soft mumbles escaping past his slacking lips, Taehyung just smiles fondly. Because really, he definitely can't blame him. Jimin is just so cute. He's just internally squealing once more at the sight of his husband. 

Because the most beautiful sight ever without a doubt, would be Jimin (definitely) waking up, half asleep, pouty lips and small fists rubbing at his eyes as Taehyung stares at him with a fond smile.

Jimin tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he cuddles closer to Taehyung, the taller man wrapping a strong arm around him before kissing his forehead. "Morning princess. Had a good sleep?"

"Mhmm~ I'm sorry for not helping you with work.." Taehyung chuckles deeply at the adorable pout and shook his head, not accepting the apology. "Nothing to apologise for, everything's fine."

Jimin looks up at his husband with a guilty smile, only to feel soft lips pressing against his. It lasted for a while with eyes closed before Taehyung pulls away. The taller male smirks smugly at the rosy cheeks before lightly kissing his nose.

"Why are you so cute?"

"Tae~ Stop it.."

"Nope, you're too irresistible!" Taehyung starts kissing Jimin's entire face, making the small lad giggle like a high school girl. 

They played with each other until the announcement of the jet landing stopped them, separating from each other unwillingly. Jimin pouted adorably when Taehyung had to leave his seat to talk to the head of the bodyguards, to which he packed up their stuff neatly before following his husband with a soft, angelic hum.

He waits for his husband near the exit, smiling toothily when Taehyung comes into view with his ruffled hair and shades, looking absolutely charming in his tucked-in button up and tight trousers. "Is everything okay?" He asks gently, letting Taehyung link their hands together.

"Don't worry love, I just had to inform him of some cautions."

Jimin shakes his head in disbelief with his smile still on his face, his free hand going to caress the male's hair, "That's not needed, you know I'm fine with us being without them."

Taehyung takes the hand at his hair and kisses it lightly like a feather, making the smaller male smile wider. "I just want it to be perfect, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Tae~"

They exited the jet with bodyguards following behind them, bowing happily to the welcoming attendants who waited for them on the ground. They walk slowly with smiles, hand in hand as they talked about the place they'll be staying at. 

Not minding the reporters surrounding them, they walk to their vehicle, with Jimin giggling at what the smiley Taehyung had said to him. One of their bodyguards pulled the door close, letting them be blocked from the flashing lights of the cameras. 

Taehyung pulls Jimin into his side, nosing at his ear as the man sighs out of relief. He trails kisses down his neck to his collarbone, sucking and biting a love bite on the canvas. The smaller male whimpers and tries to pull out of his embrace, but Taehyung was so insistent on making him be more colourful.

"T-tae.." Jimin whimpers softly, small hands holding on Tae's firm chest as he trembles in his hold.

"Are you guys done? I'm not driving with Jimin moaning."

Taehyung glares at their driver as he stops his ministration, making Jimin giggle beside him with excitement. "Soonyoung-ie! I didn't know you'll be with us!"

Soonyoung smirks smugly and turns around to nod at them as a greeting, "I'm your driver and bodyguard, so I shall stay as both throughout the world as well."

"And best friend!"

"And that, yes."

Taehyung doesn't let go of Jimin and instead brings themselves to relax against the seats as Soonyoung begins to drive, "Where's Seokmin, then?"

"He didn't come along, he's having some troubles with his passport."

Taehyung hums along, before he remembers something and he whispers with furrowed eyebrows, "That means..."

"Hoseok hyung is here."

He groans loudly and hides his face in Jimin's neck, ignoring how Soonyoung chuckles at him. "Why?"

"He's not going to let me touch Jimin!"

"Ah well, Jimin is his baby anyways. You can't do anything about it~" Soonyoung teases with a grin, making Jimin nod happily and he looks at his husband with a gentle, reassuring smile.

"I'm sure hyung-ie isn't that cruel!"

"I'll believe you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that its so short ;;


	3. hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically some smexy time in their hotel room ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight smut guys  
> i wrote everything in one go so dont mind my grammar and spelling errors

Taehyung yawns tiredly as he steps out of the steamy bathroom, using a fluffy towel to dry his hair with one hand, the other wiping his face from any water droplets. 

He was tired from all the walking they had done at the beach, enjoying the cool evening breeze together as they held hands and talked about sweet wishes of their future.

"Taetae? You're done?"

He looks at his husband sitting in front of the table and a mirror on the wall facing him, and he can't help but smile at the beautiful sight.

If he could, he would regard him as his god.

Because Park Jimin is beautiful, glowing under the dimmed lights. His slightly chubby cheeks were naturally a rosy-blushed colour, and his hair was still wet and he looked like a cute, kitten needing love as he smiles with his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Taehyung crouches down to meet Jimin's eyes and he carefully caresses his husband's cheeks with both hands, letting the man lean into his touch with a content smile. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Taehyung whispers with adore in his eyes, his heart skipping a beat when Jimin giggles with that gorgeous smile of his.

"You always do~"

The taller lad smiles at that and straightens his back again before standing behind his husband, "Face the front please~ I'll dry your hair for you, princess."

"Alright, my prince!"

Jimin hums a tune as Taehyung dries his hair with the towel he had used, staring at the smaller lad through the mirror with a loving smile.

"I love you, did you know that?"

Jimin looks at his husband through the mirror and meets his eyes with a wide smile, "I know, and I love you too."

Taehyung stops his movements, "Can I get a kiss?"

The smaller lad turns around and reaches out for Taehyung's shoulders to pull him down to his height with a grin, "I'm sure you didn't have to ask that."

Taehyung leans in and noses at Jimin's ear, smirking smugly when he feels the man shudder against him. He starts kissing Jimin's soft cheeks and jaw, lips gentle and approach confident.

Jimin sighs in content, and closes his eyes when he feels a pair of lips pressing against the corner of his lips. "Tae.."

The said man pulls his husband up onto his feet and carries him in a bridal style, as he ignores that slighty surprised gasp, bringing him to the bed and sets him down gently as he could. 

Jimin lays down with his silky pajamas engulfing him, obviously Taehyung's, and the top reveals his right collarbone as it threatens to slip off his shoulder. With his hair fluffy like that, it made him looked like an angel, with a halo floating above his head. 

Taehyung kneels in between Jimin's legs and caresses the petite waist placed before him as he looks at his husband from top to bottom. Jimin fidgets at how his husband was staring at him hungrily like a predator eyeing its' food.

Taehyung's hands shoots up to his chest, fingers ghosting above his sensitive nipples, making Jimin whimper as his back arches into the touch. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful."

The broader lad begins to rub Jimin's nipples through the silky material, the tent in his pants growing when he hears that moan ringing through his ears.

"You're sensitive, hmm?" Jimin frantically nods as his hands grip the bedsheet under him tightly, bottom lip caught in his teeth as his libido starts to grow.

Taehyung hurriedly unbottons the top and leaves it open at the sides as he begins to rub Jimin's nipples with his cold fingers, making the man whimper at the touch. 

Jimin whines when Taehyung pinches one of his nipples, back arching into the touch as the man chuckles above him. "You should get a nipple piercing, babe. Imagine how that'll increase your sensitivity and libido."

"W-wanna cum!" Jimin whimpers as a warm breath ghosting above his nipple, eyes clenching shut as his hips twitches when he feels a hand palming at his crotch.

"Cum then."

"N-no! Can't.." He cries as the hand leaves his crotch, thrusting up into nothing as a few tears slip down his cheeks. 

Taehyung watches with a smug smirk, tongue poking out at Jimin's nipple, making the man shudder at the cold feeling. "Come on, princess. Cum untouched."

Jimin gasps loudly with his eyes opened when he feels his husband sucking at his nipple, a hand playing with the other as he looks at Jimin's facial expressions. His back arches into the touch with moans of the broader lad's name, making the man growl deep in his chest.

Taehyung continues sucking and biting on the nipple, ignoring Jimin's cries as he continues his ministration of torturing his nipples to swell. 

It didn't take long for Jimin to cum untouched, since the feeling of Taehyung's mouth on his nipple was unbearable for him to hold in his libido. He moans loudly with his hands in Taehyung's hair, pulling lightly as his back arches off the bed.

Taehyung pulls away and watches his husband with a satisfied grin, enjoying the way he was panting with his bottom lip red from biting and how his nipples had become swollen from the ministration. 

Jimin meets his gaze with teary eyes, hands reaching to touch Taehyung's face with gentle movements, sniffling before the man kisses him softly.

"Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Criticism and remarks are welcomed!


	4. bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung being strict, but fluffy like he is

"Jimin-ie~~" Hoseok coos as he runs to his baby brother, whom giggles and enters the man's embrace easily.

Taehyung watches with a small smile playing on his lips, standing quietly with Soonyoung beside him and two big bodyguards behind them. They watch quietly, walking behind the brothers as they start proceeding to the restaurant.

"You know, sometimes I don't feel like I deserve him," Taehyung starts the conversation, what he said making Soonyoung scoff.

"Why are you acting like this again?"

"Have you seen him? He looks perfect, he _is_ perfect actually.  Don't you think he's out of my league? He practically donates every month-"

"-Tae-"

"-to charities and orphanages. He pays some scholarships for his old school because he thinks it's necessary-"

"-TAE-"

"-and he is a literal, fucking angel. I don't know why is he attracted to me, Soonyoung-ah. What made him think that I was perfect for him?! I don't even know or understand what he sees in me-"

"-KIM TAEHYUNG!" Soonyoung shouts with an unamused expression on his face, catching the Park brothers' attention as Taehyung jumps in surprise.

The two bodyguards snicker behind them, making Soonyoung scowl at them and they bow their head submissively. "Laugh again and I'll sew your lips together."

"Chris, Siyoon, don't mind him. He doesn't know how to sew-"

"-I'll shove a pole down your fucking throat-"

"-okay! Let's stop!" Jimin exclaims nervously as he pulls Taehyung together with him. Taehyung turns his head around to stick his tongue out at Soonyoung, whom squints his eyes at him and shows him the finger.

Hoseok clears his throat and raises an eyebrow at Taehyung's unexplained childish behaviour, "I see that you still haven't learn your lesson."

"I do more businesses than you, hyung. You have no rights to say that."

"I am your brother-in-law, so I do, bitch."

Jimin sighs lightly and pulls his hand away from Taehyung, whom pouts at the lack of warmth, "I'm going home if my honeymoon is going to be filled with useless quarrels."

They enter the restaurant with Taehyung hugging Jimin's side and whispering apologies and sweet words into his ear, and Jimin only blushes at the intimacy as Hoseok watches them unamused.

Soonyoung was seen scolding Chris and Siyoon outside the restaurant, but they still grinned mischievously at him like the kids they are. "I'll pull out your teeth if you don't start closing your mouth."

"Hyung-ie, you're starting to sound like Jihoon hyung-"

"-shut up. It's called influence, dumbasses."

Later that night when Soonyoung finishes bathing and was drying his hair with a towel, he exits his room to see Chris and Siyoon pouting like puppies who want something. "Hyung-ie~"

Soonyoung sighs and raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Please let us join you in bed... It's scary here.." Chris scrunched up his nose as he looks around at his surroundings, surpressing a shiver as a cold breeze flows into their bodies.

Despite how terrible Soonyoung treats his juniors during day time, he's similar to a mother as he ushers them into his room and reassures them that he'll pat them to sleep before he falls asleep himself.

Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	5. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff

Taehyung huffs loudly as he finishes typing the email and sends it immediately, stretching his bones at his back before leaning into his comfortable chair. It has been a week since their honeymoon, and he has never gotten this busy.

He kinda feels bad?

Jimin, being the sweetheart he is, didn't mind since he'll be busy running his child-care centre. But, they haven't gotten any action. And Taehyung could see how much his beloved husband wanted to cuddle with him.

Since Taehyung was so busy, he would come home at late hours. This reduces the amount of cuddles they could do, unfortunately.

He lazily presses the button on the cordless phone on the table, "Jihoon, please come to my office. Immediately." He lets go of the button and hums to a random tune as he waits for the man to come, swirling around in his chair out of boredom.

Jihoon enters after a soft knock on the door, not even waiting for a response, "What's up, Tae?"

"Am I done for the day?"

"I don't know, I think so. Hold on, let me check my phone!" Jihoon puts a palm up to silence the man as he scrolls through his boss's schedule for the day.

"You've got a meeting with the directors in an hour... But, I can handle them. Going to meet Jimin-ie?" Jihoon asks curiously as he sits down on the chair opposite Taehyung, who brightens up at the mention of his husband.

"Hoon~ I miss him so much, I'm practically deprived of him! It hurts my heart," Taehyung pouts as he says that, making the shorter male chuckle.

"Get lunch with me first and I'll let you go off."

"Really, Hoon?! Let's eat barbeque!" Taehyung cheerily exclaims with a grin, making Jihoon softly smile.

Sometimes, Jihoon didn't understand why Taehyung seems to want his approval every single time, as if he's the boss and not him. He practically owns the whole building, but he still needs Jihoon to make any decision.

And he finds it really cute, because he could see Taehyung as his child. I mean, don't get him wrong, but he's only soft for his adorable boss.

"I'll pay for the meal!"

"No, we're paying for our own share."

"I disagree, I want to treat you for being a very good and amazing assistant!"

"Yeah yeah, but I'd rather you buy takeout for Jimin-ie. Knowing him, he hasn't eaten lunch yet~"

Jimin sighs after putting a kid to sleep, nodding at one of the teachers as he leaves the room to head to his office. As he walks, he checks his phone, pouting when he doesn't get any messages from his husband.

"He's that busy?"

Jimin huffs as he enters his room, closing the door after him before he falls onto his couch, sighing into the material. He doesn't hear someone entering after him, not noticing the aroma of food.

It took him a few moments before he sniffs the air out of curiousity, whipping his head around to see husband staring at him from the door with a small smile. "Hey baby."

"Tae! I thought you were busy?" Jimin immediately brightens up when his husband puts down the bag of food onto the table, him sitting up so that Taehyung could sit beside him.

The taller lad hums in thought, plopping beside Jimin and taking him into his arms, "Jihoon let me off early today!"

"Oh, he's such a nice person today~" Jimin giggles as he imagines the scary assistant being soft and nice towards his husband. Usually the lad couldn't tolerate his attitude, but oh well, maybe Soonyoung did something good to him for once.

Taehyung nods once before pressing kisses on his husband's face, last being on the lips, "I miss you so much~ How's work?"

"It's tiring but seeing the kids makes me happy!" Jimin smiles softly before he climbs onto Taehyung's lap, circling his arms around the man's neck and cages his thighs with his legs.

The taller lad welcomes him naturally, hands going to gently hold his petite waist. "Hungry?"

"No, not really. I just want you to hold me for now, is that okay Tae? I miss you too, a lot.." Jimin shyly says with a soft smile, making his husband coo out of adoration.

"My sweet, little baby boy~ I'll spoil you more with cuddles later when we get home! Let me feed you first."

"Promise? Pinky promise?" Jimin asks with wide eyes, sticking out his pinky finger, letting his husband hook his around it.

"Promise, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Remarks and criticism are welcomed!


End file.
